Forgiven
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: What happens when Skipper says something he doesn't mean to Marlene. Happens immediately after "The Otter Women".
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiven**

Skipper had really done it this time. He had broke Marlene's heart beyond repair, or so he thought. It all started with the whole white otter incident in "The Otter Woman" episode. You see, this began right after the episode, with Marlene and the penguins sunbathing on the false iceberg. Here's what happened:

"So Skipper", began Marlene, "Technically, you did call me a beautiful damsel."

"No, I called Arlene that, not you.", said Skipper.

"So you don't think I'm beautiful.", said Marlene as her eyes began to tear up.

"No Marlene, I didn't mean it like that.", said Skipper as he tried to explain what he'd said, but Marlene had already ran back to her habitat, crying her eyes out.

"Team, I need some time to think.", said Skipper as he started to climb down the hatch to the HQ, "Don't disturb me."

[5 hours later]

Private slowly descended down the hatch followed by Kowalski and Rico. They found skipper lying in his bunk staring at the wall.

"Skippah'", began Private, "We're worried about you. You need to come get some fresh air."

"Leave me alone Private.", said Skipper.

"No, not until you come outside.", said Private. That was when Skipper became absolutely furious.

"God dammit Private, I don't want to go the fuck outside, okay. I don't want to show my face outside ever again. I ruined the life of my only true love, so just leave me the fuck alone.", he yelled. Private slowly backed away. That's when Kowalski took the stage.

"Listen Skipper, I think you're just too afraid to admit you truly think Marlene's beautiful to yourself. What you need to do is do something nice for Marlene. Might I suggest using your hidden singing talent to your advantage.", he said.

"Well I think, that you're right Kowalski.", said Skipper as he broke down and began to cry into his flippers.

"Okay boys, what do I do?", asked Skipper as he regained his composure.

"Well Skipper, I have a few song suggestions already prepared.", said Kowalski as he produced a clipboard with the names of songs written on it. Skipper scanned the selections and finally chose a song.

"I'll sing this one.", he said as he pointed halfway down the list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiven**

**Chapter 2:**

[Later that day, in Marlene's habitat]

Marlene was laying in her bed, her eyes still red form all the crying, when she heard a sound outside her habitat. She got up and went outside, to be stunned by the fact that she saw a small stage set up, and Skipper was standing on it.

"Marlene", began Skipper, "I came to say I'm sorry for earlier, and that I do think you're beautiful. As a matter of fact, I think you're the most beautiful animal in the universe. I dedicate this first song to you Marlene."

Skipper walks up to the microphone, and the background music starts. Skipper then opens his mouth, and out comes the voice of an angel.

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful  
Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know  
So many times I've tried but was unable  
This heart belongs to You alone_

Now I'm in our secret place  
Alone in Your embrace  
Where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven

All the promises and lies  
All the times I compromise  
All the times You were denied  
You have forgiven

Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another  
I can't explain 'cause I don't know  
No one can take Your place and there is no other  
Forever Yours and Yours alone

Now I'm in our secret place  
Alone in Your embrace  
Where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven

All the promises and lies  
All the times I compromise  
All the times You were denied  
You have forgiven

I get down on my knees  
Feel Your love wash over me  
There will never be another  
You're the only one forever  
And You know, I'm Yours alone

I'm in our secret place  
Alone in Your embrace  
Where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven

All the promises and lies  
All the times I compromise  
All the times You were denied  
You have forgiven

You have forgiven  
Forgiven, forgiven  
Forgiven, forgiven  
Forgiven, forgiven  
Forgiven 

As the song finishes, Marlene walks up on the stage and suddenly kisses Skipper.

"Skipper", she begins, "You are forgiven, and I love you."

The crowd of zoo animals that have gathered let out a collective "aww".


End file.
